Give Me More Time
by ciocarlie
Summary: Please... Give me more time... Even if it just one second... To said that I love you..


Title : Give me more time

Genre : *uhuk* angstromancetragedy *uhuk*

rating : K+

Pairing : Full D18

Warning : Yaoi! Char death! Gaje! OOC tingkat paling berat!

A/N : aih, padahal udah bilang mau ngefokusin ke Another story of Vongola, kenapa malah bikin ffic *uhuk*angstromacetragedy*uhuk* D18 lagi D: tapi chapter 4 udah ada kok~ cman tinggal tambah behind the scene doang :) jadi, untuk selingan silahkan baca ffic ini~

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Tik...tik...tik...tik..._

_Suara jantung ini mulai melemah... Berikan aku waktu, waktu 1 tahun lagi..._

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi Kyouya?" Dino Cavallone, sang bucking horse yang selalu berada disamping Hibari Kyouya, orang yang paling ditakuti di Namimori seakan terbangun dari tidur.

"Lagi..."

"Hm?" Dino melihat Hibari yang melancarkan serangan deathglarenya pada Dino. "E-eh? Kenapa kau kesal Kyouya?"

"Semenjak kau kembali dari Italia karena misi yang sangat lama itu kau seakan tidak pernah mendengarkanku..." Hibari sudah siap dengan tonfa ditangannya. "Kau tahu, aku membenci itu bukan?"

"H-hwa... M-maaf Kyouya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat Hibari. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Si dokter pervent itu memanggilmu tadi... Tetapi karena kau tidak merespon dia memutuskan untuk menunggumu di ruang kesehatan..." Hibari melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tidak melihat Dino.

"Ah, Dr. Shamal?" Dino berdiri dan menggaruk sedikit lehernya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kyouya..." Dino tersenyum dan mencium dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa..." Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang menciumnya. "Kau berubah semenjak kau kembali dari Italia..."

"Eh?" Dino melihat Hibari yang sekarang ini mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa maksudmu Kyouya?"

"Sudahlah..." Hibari melepaskan tangan Dino yang memegang dan mengelus kepalanya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau kau memang sudah tidak menyukaiku..."

"Apa maksudmu Kyouya...? Aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah... Pergi saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Hibari tidak melihat Dino.

"Tapi Kyouya-"

"Kumohon...Haneuma..." Hibari memohon, itu adalah satu hal yang tidak bisa dianggap candaan. Dino tahu saat ini Hibari sedang marah padanya. Maka Dino memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari hanya diam ketika Dino pergi dari ruangan itu. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ditangan.

_"Ah, aku harus pergi, kau mau ikut Kyouya?" Tanya Dino sambil melihat Hibari._

_"Pergilah sendiri Haneuma... Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani kemana-mana..." Hibari tidak memperdulikan Dino._

_"Ayolah Kyouya..." Dino sedikit memaksa kali ini. Hibari yang memang batas kesabarannya sedikit mendeathglare Dino. "B-baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri..."_

_"tidak... Aku lupa kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa anak buahmu..." Hibari hanya diam dan berdiri menghampiri Dino. "Aku akan pergi denganmu..."_

Tidak bisa disembunyikan, kalau sifat Dino yang selalu ingin menarik perhatian Hibari dirindukannya semenjak Dino pergi keitalia selama 1 tahun. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa jujur dan hanya diam melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu yang berubah setelah 1 tahun mereka berpisah.

"Dasar bodoh..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Dino yang berjalan menuju keruangan kesehatan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bisa mengerti kenapa Hibari bersikap seperti itu. Dan jujur, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tetapi, dia juga mempunyai alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Maaf Kyouya..."

Dino merasakan sesak didadanya. Tidak, ini bukan karena kebohongan yang dikatakannya pada Hibari. Atau bisa dibilang, tidak sepenuhnya karena itu. Rasa sakit seakan-akan jantungnya teriris-iris, Dino memegang dadanya dan menahan sakit itu.

"Tidak..." Dino mencoba untuk tetap sadar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. "Kumohon jangan sekarang..." Keadaan Dino yang aneh sudah membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan cemas. Jika dia pingsan sekarang, seseorang akan memberitahukan pada Hibari dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dino melihat kamar mandi yang kosong kala itu, dan dengan cepat dia berlari kesana dan menutup pintunya. Menundukkan sedikit wajahnya dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya keluar. Rasa mual dan sakit yang menjalar benar-benar menyiksa Dino. Sosoknya sekarang benar-benar lemah dan dia tidak ingin Hibari melihatnya seperti ini.

"... Kumohon..." Dino melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan. Menurunkan sedikit kerah kemeja yang digunakannya. Sebuah luka yang sangat besar terlihat disana. Luka bekas operasi yang dijalaninya di Italia selama 1 tahun.

_"Tidak bisa... Kau harus mendapatkan alat pemicu jantung buatan..." Dokter itu hanya melihat sang bucking horse. "Kalau kau memang ingin hidup lebih lama lagi Cavallone-sama..."_

_"Apakah... Itu akan membuat penyakitku sembuh...?" Dino melihat kearah dokter itu. Bukannya dia takut akan kematian, tetapi dia takut harus meninggalkan Hibari._

_"Kemungkinan sembuh hanya 10%... Tetapi, kalau kau tidak melakukan operasi ini, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari 1 tahun..."_

"...yang aku butuhkan sekarang... Hanya waktu... Agar aku bisa bersama dengannya..." Dino meremas kerah bajunya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Dr. Shamal?" Dino melihat kearah ruangan kesehatan. Shamal yang melihat Dino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memeriksa laki-laki, tetapi doktermu di Italia yang cantik itu sampai memohon padaku agar bisa melihat keadaanmu sekarang..."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Dr. Shamal..." Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, bisa aku melihatnya?" Shamal tetap menjaga jarak. Dino mengangguk dan melepaskan syal dan juga kemejanya. Bekas operasi pemasangan alat pemicu jantung buatan itu benar-benar besar. Memanjang vertikal dan beberapa bekas jahitan yang panjang.

Dino tidak ingin Hibari melihat itu, hingga dia selalu menggunakan syal atau baju kerah tinggi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan lemah jantung seperti ini?"

"Ah... Karena kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu..." Dino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dokter itu mengatakan kalau akibat benturan yang sangat keras menyebabkan jantungku melemah..."

"Saat ini... Jika kau tidak melakukan operasi kedua, maka kau bisa mati sewaktu-waktu..." Shamal hanya diam saja menatap Dino.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyouya lagi..."

"Jantungmu sekarang adalah sebuah bom waktu, kau tidak akan menduga kapan jantung itu akan berhenti berdetak." Shamal hanya melihatnya dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dan mati disamping Kyouya..." Dino mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memperpanjang umurmu sebisaku..." Shamal hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Tik...tik...tik...tik..._

Suasanya didalam ruangan disiplin komite sangat hening. Hanya ada suara jam yang berdetak. Dino masuk kedalam sana dan menemukan Hibari sedang tertidur.

"Kyouya..." Dino mengelus kepala Hibari. Dia menyelimuti Hibari dengan jaketnya dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu... Aku ingin bersamamu sampai bom waktu ini berhenti beredetak..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari yang tertidur diatas mejanya itu akhirnya terbangun. Dia menolek kearah sekitarnya, dan menyadari dia sedang memakai jaket milik Dino. Mencari sosok itu, dia menemukannya sedang tertidur diatas sofa.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Haneuma..." Hibari memegang rambut Dino. "Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu..."

Hibari hanya mengusap kepalanya perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Hibari tertuju pada luka didadanya yang sedikit terlihat karena Dino membuka syalnya.

"Luka ini..." Hibari membuka kancing baju Dino perlahan dan melihat luka memanjang yang ada didada Dino. "..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"*yawn*..." Dino terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika membuka matanya, diatas badannya, ada jaket miliknya yang harusnya dipakai Hibari. "Eh? Kyou-"

Hibari melihat Dino dengan deathglare yang bertingkat-tingkat lebih seram dari yang biasanya. "K-Kenapa Kyou...ya..." Dino melihat kemejanya yang terbuka ketika jaket yang ada dibadannya terlepas.

"Sekarang..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak melihat Dino. "Apa lagi kebohongan yang ingin kau katakan padaku..."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Kyouya..." Dino berdiri dan menghampiri Hibari. Hibari hanya diam dan tidak melihat Dino. Tetapi, ketika Dino melihat wajah Hibari, mata Hibari merah dan terlihat seperti baru saja menangis.

"Kyouya... Kau..." Dino mencoba untuk memegang bekas air mata yang ada dipipi Hibari.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Hibari menepis tangan Dino dan terlihat sangat kesal. "..."

"Kyouya..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Hibari berteriak dan menyerang Dino yang ada didepannya. Sangat jarang Hibari berteriak seperti itu kalau dia benar-benar tidak kesal dan marah. "Kau selalu saja berbohong padaku..."

"Kyouya, aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Dino mencoba untuk menahan tangan Hibari.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Kau melakukan hal itu agar aku tidak sedih?" Hibari terus menyerang Dino. "Kau selalu menanggapku lemah! Kau selalu menganggap aku lemah dan ingin selalu kau lindungi! Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku!"

"Kyouya..." Dino memegang tangan Hibari. Dia menghentikan serangannya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku..."

"Kenapa..." Air mata Hibari yang ditahannya ketika Dino bangun turun juga. Tubuh Hibari tertunduk sedikit dan dia tidak bisa melihat Dino. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentangmu Haneuma... Apa arti diriku yang sebenarnya ... Jawab aku..."

_"Karena aku menganggapmu orang yang paling berhargalah yang membuatku tidak ingin kau melihat keadaanku Kyouya..._Dino hanya bisa memandangi atas. Air matany menetes disela matanya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hei Kyouya!" Dino menunggu disebrang gedng SMA Namimori. Melambaikan tangannya kearah sang kekasih yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi, dia berjalan mendekati Dino.

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan menghampiri Dino. Sedangkan Dino sudah membukakan pintu untuk Hibari yang disertai dengan deathglare dari Hibari.

"Ayolah, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pergi kebukit?" Tanya Dino sambil menutup pintu mobil dan menuju kebangku supir.

"Tidak..." Hibari hanya menggeleng dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku ingin belajar mengendarai mobil lagi..."

"Lagi?" Dino memang mengajari Hibari mengendarai mobil sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Hibari cepat berlajar, tetapi Dino belum berani melepasnya. "Ditempat biasa?"

"Tidak... Itu terlalu mudah..." Hibari hanya diam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin membawa mobil ini kehotelmu..." Jawab Hibari sambil menarik kerah baju Dino dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Tetapi, hati-hati oke Kyouya?" Jawab Dino sambil sweatdrop dan berganti tempat duduk dengan Hibari.

-xXx-

Dino tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hibari bisa menyetir sepandai ini. Walaupun sesekali membuatnya jantungan karena berbelok sangat tajam, Hibari hanya berkata.

"Diam, atau kamikorosu..."

Dan sepertinya itu benar-benar membuat Dino diam seribu bahasa dan hanya bisa berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyetir sepintar ini Kyouya..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan melihat Hibari.

"Kau saja yang terlalu cemas... Aku bukan orang yang lamban mempelajari sesuatu..." Hibari membelokkan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepeda motor yang oleng kekiri dan kekanan. Hibari mencoba untuk menghindari tabrakan.

"Kyouya, awas!" Dino berusaha untuk membantu Hibari. Tetapi, mobil terlanjur berbelok kekanan dan keluar dari jalan.

BRAK!

Dalam hitungan detik, mobil Dino menabrak pohon. Beruntung Hibari tidak terluka karena setir yang menghalanginya. Tetapi, karena tidak mempunyai air bag dikursi penumpang, Dadanya membentur dashboard dan membuat Dino pingsan.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Setelah Hibari tenang dan Dino memakai kembali baju yang dia gunakan, akhirnya Dino memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Hibari.

"Aku akan mati..." Dino yang berdiri dipembatas gedung itu hanya tersenyum pahit sambil melihat langit. Hibari yang belum mengerti apapun yang terjadi hanya menoleh dan melihat Dino. "Aku memiliki jam didalam tubuhku... Yang akan berhenti kapanpun juga tanpa aku bisa tahu..."

"Candaan yang sangat lucu Dino..." Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak melihat Dino. Tetapi, Dino mengayunkan tangannya meminta Hibari menghampirinya.

Hibari yang hanya bingung dan mengikutinya, akhirnya berjalan. Tiba-tiba, ketika Hibari sudah berada didepan Dino, Dino langsung menarik tubuh Hibari kedalam pelukannya. telinga Hibari sekarang tepat berada didada Dino.

_tik...tik...tik..._

Suara itu terdengar didalam tubuh Dino. Bukan suara detak jantung, itu lebih terdengar seperti suara jam yang berdetak didalm dadanya.

"Jadi... Kalau jam ini berhenti berdetak, kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya...?" Jawab Hibari tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Ya..." Dino menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kepala Hibari. "Makanya... Harapan satu-satunya yang aku inginkan hanyalah, kau selalu berada disampingku... Hingga jam ini berhenti berdetak..."

"..." Hibari hanya diam, tetapi tangannya bergerak dan membalas pelukan Dino. "Kalau memang itu yang kau harapkan... Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu... Bahkan, ketika nafas terakhirmu berhembus... Maka, jangan pernah untuk berbohong lagi padaku Haneuma..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Sejak peristiwa diatap, Hibari selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Dino. Dia bahkan menurunkan prioritas utamanya Namimori, kenomer dua setelah Dino.

Walaupun rasa sakit dan juga perasaan mual itu menjadi sering datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Hibari tetap menemani Dino, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Dino khawatir.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Dino dan Hibari sedang berada diatas atap Namimori. Mencoba untuk mencari udara segar disana, Dino merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Ah... Cuacanya sagat bagus hari ini!" Dino tertawa seperti biasa dan melihat kearah Hibari.

"Jangan tertidur disana..." Hibari mendeathglare Dino yang seenaknya saja tidur diatas lantai yang dingin itu. "Kau bisa sakit..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas dan duduk membelakangi Dino. "Kau ini... Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku kemari..."

"Tidak apa! Jangan benar-benar menganggapku seperti anak kecil!" Dino sedikit kesal mendengar Hibari yang benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Balasan karena selama ini kau mempelakukanku seperti itu." Hibari hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino.

"Begitu ya..." Dino melihat kearah langit. Memang, semenjak operasi jantung itu, jantung Dino menjadi lemah walaupun kondisi luarnya sangat baik. Dan itu membuatnya cepat lelah dan mudah mengantuk. "Bangunkan aku... Jika kau ingin pergi..."

"...baiklah..." Hibari tidak melihat kearah Dino. Tetapi, setelah memastikan Dino sudah tertidur Hibari mendekatinya. Dia membuka kancing kemeja Dino dan melihat luka itu. Dia memegangnya dan memperhatikan setiap sisi luka itu.

_"Kau tanya kenapa Dino mendapatkan operasi itu?" Dr. Shamal yang ditemui Hibari hanya bingung mendengarnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki..." Shamal hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Jawab... Atau kamikorosu..." Hibari sudah siap dengan tongkatnya ditangan._

_"baiklah, baiklah... Walaupun sebenarnya si Bucking bronco itu tidak memperbolehkanku mengatakannya padamu tetapi itu bukan urusanku." Shamal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"dadanya, pernah terbentur dengan keras. Karena kejadian itu, klep diantara ruang bilik jantungnya tidak bisa menutup dengan sempurna. Karena hal itulah, detak jantungnya menjadi lemah. Bahkan ketika alat pemicu jantung itu belum terpasang, beberapa kali sempat jantung bucking bronco itu berhenti." Jawab Shamal._

_"Benturan keras?"_

_"dia berkata kalau dia mendapatkan benturan itu pada kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum dia kembali ke Italia..." Shamal mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli._

Air mata Hibari jatuh setiap kali melihat luka itu dan juga mengingat kata-kata Shamal. Karena dia Dino seperti ini... Karena dia Dino harus menderita seperti ini. Hibari menempelkan kepalanya di dada Dino setelah memakaikan kembali pakaiannya. Mencoba untuk mendengar, dan berharap jam itu masih berdetak.

"Apakah aku bisa... Melihatmu pada saat jam ini berhenti berdetak Haneuma... Aku takut aku tidak sanggup..." Hibari hanya berbaring disana sambil meremas baju Dino.

"Kyouya..."

_Tik... Tik... Tik..._

_Beri aku waktu satu jam... Hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum untukku..._

"Haneuma? Kau terbangun?" Hibari langsung mengelap air matanya dan melihat Dino.

"Hn..." Dino bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan duduk sambil menyender kedinding atap. "Biarkanlah seperti tadi..."

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah Kyouya..." Dino menyuruh Hibari untuk menempelkan kepalanya kembali ke dadanya. Hibari hanya mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Dino.

_Tik... Tik... Tik..._

Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hibari, meyakinkannya kalau sang bucking Bronco masih hidup. Tetapi, entah kenapa air mata Hibari saat itu tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kyouya... Kumohon, jangan menangis..." Dino mengelus kepala Hibari menengkannya.

"Aku tidak menangis...!" Suaranya yang serak dan terputus-putus tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Sekarang..." Dino mendorong sedikit tubuh Hibari dan membuatnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Dino. "Tersenyumlah untukku..." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa... Kata-katamu seakan kau akan pergi selamanya dariku..." Hibari tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kyouya..." Dino melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Kumohon... Untuk sekali ini saja..." Jawabnya.

Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Dino. Tetapi, Hibari hanya mengangguk, memberikan senyuman yang paling lembut yang pernah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

_Tik... Tik..._

_Berikan aku waktu bahkan jika hanya satu menit lagi... Untuk mendengarkannya memanggil namaku..._

"Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan ini..." Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Dino. Lalu, dengan perlahan mencium bibir Dino dengan lembut. "Aku... Mencintaimu, Dino..."

Dino yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung memeluk Hibari dengan sangat erat. Hibari menempelkan telinganya didada Dino.

_Tik... Tik..._

_Suara itu semakin melambat..._

_Semakin pelan..._

_Dan pelan..._

_Tik..._

_Berikan aku waktu... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya walau hanya 1 detik... Hanya untuk berkata..._

"Aku... Juga mencintaimu... Kyouya..." Dino tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Menunggu jam didalam dadanya yang mulai berhenti dengan perlahan.

Tik...

...Ik...

...K...

...

Sampai akhirnya, Hibari tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara itu lagi didalam dada Dino. Dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara menutup matanya dan berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Dino... Aku mohon, bangunlah..."

~*~*Owari*~*~*

Yeah, I know this is S*ck... *ditendang sok inggris* ya gw tau ini bener2 jelek dan gaje =~= tapi tentang suara jam yang ada di dada Dino, itu adalah alat pemicu jantung. Suaranya memang mirip sama suara jam dan tentang penyebab lemah jantung memang salah satunya bisa seperti itu ^^ *ternyata buku tebel gw ada gunanya*

Yah, mugnkin yang bisa gw bilang cman satu : tolong ripiu! DX


End file.
